


Salt-Sprinkled

by JaneDavitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny likes the beach more than the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt-Sprinkled

Danny doesn't swim much. Paddles, yes, up to his knees sometimes if a wave gets frisky. When he gets used to warm water heaving with sharks, he'll take the plunge, but he's in no rush.

He gets his salt secondhand, dragging his tongue over Steve's damp body, lapping and sucking on a sea-soaked cock until all that he can taste is skin and spit. On the beach, with the stars hanging heavy and Steve's bitten-off murmurs lost in the beat of the surf, he gets as close as he wants to be to the ocean and even closer to Steve.


End file.
